Heroes Of Olympus Son Of Neptune
by Grace Jackson
Summary: My version for the Son Of Neptune. Reviews, please...
1. Chapter 1

Son Of Neptune

Annabeth POV

"So what about the ship?" I asked Leo while we walked together towards the woods.

"It's ready. We can sail this afternoon."

"Yes, please," The sooner will leave, the sooner we'll come back.

Chiron galloped towards us. "Annabeth, Leo. You better go packing. Piper and Jason went a few minutes ago."

"Yes, sir," Said Leo. "Come on. Annabeth."

"Wait," Said Chiron. "Leo, you may go. Annabeth, stay."

I turned back to Chiron. "What's up?"

"How are you?"

"Better, I guess. At least we're going to get him back now. What's the plan?"

"Oh, that's what I wanted to talk about. You can just come and trade Jason with Percy. It will look like you guys kidnapped Jason, and then… Well, bad things will happen."

"What do you mean? So what are we supposed to do?"

"You suppose to pretending that you are demigods that Jason found. You, Piper, and Leo."

"Do you want me to just come and say Hey, my name is Annabeth Chase, I'm Daughter of Minerva and where is my cabin? They won't buy it."

"That's not what I want you to do, dear. If you would just come and pretend to be a Daughter of Minerva, Percy would remember you. You are supposed to pretend you are daughter of someone else. Venus, for example."

Is he out of his mind? "What? How in Hades do you want me to pretend I am daughter of Goddess of Love and Beauty? Are you nuts? First of all, I have gray eyes. Second, **I **am smart. And third, what if the camp director will suspect, and put a spider into my face? I will freak out!"

"Those things have a solution, my child. You will have blue contacts and brown wig. About the wise… Well, you will have to pretend you are not very wise. And if you will act god, she won't have to test you. Problem solved."

Well, he's got a point. I hesitated. "And what about the announced?"

"Well, you will have to say you know who your mother is. Leo can use his skills, and then they would now immediately he's son of Vulcan. And Piper… She has Catoptris."

"Fine. But if it won't work, I'm kidnapping him, Chiron."

He laughed. "I never saw a thing that didn't work when you handle it."

"Well, that's true," I smiled.

"Go packing. You can't waste much time."

And with those words, I turned back to the Athena cabin. Malcolm came out, and hugged me. "So is our hero going to look for her boyfriend?"

I blushed. "Stop it! And yes."

He laughed. "Well, then let's help you pack."

I took out my orange backpack. I put in it some nectar and ambrosia, a few clean camp t – shirts, two pairs of jeans, water, food, twenty drachmas, and my Deadalus laptop. I went to the bathroom, and wore an orange camp t – shirt, my favorite jeans, me beading necklace, and my running shoes. I gathered my blonde hair in a pony tail, and put the knife, my Luke remanding, in my sheath. I was ready.

When I came out, the whole cabin was waiting there. Malcolm came closer to me. "Good luck, sis," He hugged me.

"Thanks." And Annabeth has left the building.

When I went to the main house, Leo, Piper, and Jason were already there, standing with Chiron.

"There is your stuff," Chiron handed me a small blue box and a brown bag.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your custom." Oh. The contacts and the wig.

"Oh," I said.

He tuned to Piper, Leo and Jason. "Good luck. May the gods be with you."

"By, Chiron," I said. "Keep our's fingers crossed."

"I will." And we started walking towards the beach, where the ship was waiting for us, to finally find my Seaweed Brain, and bring him back. Hold on, Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

When we were in Washington State's area, Piper started to complain she is having a sea sick. Yeah, a true typical Aphrodite Daughter.

"Piper. Just breathe, alright? Everything's going to be fine," I told her.

"Yeah, Pipes. It's not like the Kraken is going to come here just to eat you," Said Leo. Look who is learning history.

"Shut up, Leo, you're not helping." Said Jason.

"And besides," I said. "You can't just say those names. It brings bad luck."

"Yeah, whatever. Then where are we?"

"WA area. We're getting closer to Canada. And since you have an experience, not very nice one, with Boreas, I hope we won't get in any troubles," I he remembers, we're doomed.

"Oh," Leo shivered. "The one with the creepy daughter? Not someone I want to meet again."

"And that's why we should be really quite, and not making scenes. It's getting dark. You should go downstairs, and get some sleep. I'll watch first."

"Yeah, I know I can do that one," Said Piper. "Good night." She stated walking downstairs, leaning on Jason. Leo didn't move.

"I meant you, too, Leo."

"No, you shouldn't be alone. Besides, I think these two might want to be alone for a while. Ya know, not with the creepy fireboy."

I laughed. "Oh, then you want to avoid the uncomfortable situation?"

He blushed. "No!" I gave him a glare. "Well… Yes."

"Well, I can identify with that," I remembered Luke. "Then you can stay here."

He relieved. "Thanks." He sat down next to me. "You know… I know how you feel."

Oh, yeah? How could he possibly know how I feel? "How do you know?"

"I know how it's to lose someone."

"Did you lose someone?" I softened.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My mom. But she died in a fire. Not a long time ago, I realized she has been murdered."

Oh, my gods. How could I be so cruel? "By who?"

"By Hera."

Wow. I mean, I knew she's capable of this, but… Wow. "Why?"

"The truth is… I don't really know yet. But I swore that I'm going to find out."

"Yeah, you should. She's mean. Look what she did. She hates me, that's why she took my Percy…" I realized I'm talking too much. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. You miss him, I know."

Is it that obvious? "Of course. I'm sure Jason's friends miss him, too. That will probably hurt Piper. I'm pretty sure he has… You know, a girlfriend."

"I think so, too," He yawned.

"Leo, are you sure you want to stay here? You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm…" He yawned again. "Perfectly fine…"

I smiled. "I think they are sleeping now. So you won't have any problems sleeping."

"You probably right. Good night," He went downstairs.

"Good night."

I just sat there, and watched the black waves. It relaxed me. I felt closer to him that way. I can imagine what would he was saying to me right now. _Wisegirl. Hey… A smile doesn't cost money, but it's worth gold. You know I'll be fine. Don't worry. We'll be together soon. _I smiled to myself. My Seaweed Brain. Oh, I miss him so much.

I pulled our picture from last summer from my pocket. After the Great Titan War. A picture of Grover, Percy and me. I felt something moist on my cheek. I wiped the tear. I swear, Percy… When I'll get you back… No one will be able to take you away from me. Nobody. I'll have to die first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth

"Piper," I said when I shook her shoulder. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes, dad," She hummed, and turned to the other side.

I rolled my eyes. We had no time for that. "Come on, guys. Wake up! I can see a storm that's coming closer. Boreas remembers, unfortunately. And Kiona is not so happy to see us, neither. We should be… Ready. Just in case."

"Fine, fine," Said Leo, and threw his pillow on Jason. "Come on, dude. And the Sleeping Beauty… You should wake her, too." He smiled.

"And again, Leo, shut up."

"I'm serious. Just wear your armor, and be ready," I said.

"Yes, sir," Said Jason.

I went upstairs, to the deck, and looked up to the sky. The storm was getting closer. What are we going to do now? Percy is not here. He can't help. Unless Jason has some super power on storms, we got an issue.

"Jason," I called him after a few minutes.

"Yes?" He stood near Piper.

"Come here for a second."

He walked towards me. "What's up, captain?"

"Do you… You know how to deal with storms?"

"I never tried. Want me to?"

"Please?"

"Sure."

The storm was getting really close. And when I could actually see it, I saw it was made of snow. Not a very good sign. "OK, Jason. Ready?"

He swallowed. "Ah – Ha." He went to the deck, and closed his eyes. He started to sweat, and it looks like his trying really hard. Eventually, the storm waned. Just like that, out of the blue.

Jason collapsed on the floor. "Jason!" Yelled Piper. "What happened?" She asked me.

"He fought the storm," I answered. "He'll be unconscious for the next hour."

"He's OK?"

"Yeah, he's fine. You better take him downstairs. To get some rest. And then come back here, 'cause we need to talk."

She nodded, and grabbed Jason. "Come on, Pips, I'll help you," Said Leo.

I looked at these three, and something flashed in my mind. A memory. A memory of Grover, Percy and me. We looked probably like that. All of us together, helping, backing up each other. Pain shot through my chest. _Be strong, Annabeth,_ I thought to myself. _For Percy._

Just then, Piper and Leo came to me. "Mission complete, captain," Joked Leo.

"Great job, soldier." I said.

"So about what you wanted to talk to me?" Asked Piper.

"About Jason."

"What about him?"

"Piper… You need to know that Jason had friends, and family, and memories before he met you. He's not really who you think he is. I just wanted to tell you that, so you won't disappoint."

Piper's face turned to a worried face. "I know that, Annabeth. I just want to enjoy Jason as long as I can. I know he won't stay with me. But just sitting here, and thinking about it… It just hurting me more."

"I'm really sorry, Piper." I knew how she feels.

"We'll be OK."

"Yeah, we will. We can still visit the dude, right?" Leo grinned.

I laughed. "Let's see how we're doing with the entire situation, and then… I'll decide."

"And again… I – I, captain." That's the attitude. Yeah, I can get used to that. Captain Chase. That made me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth

When we got closer to shore, I told Jason to keep an eye on everything.

"I need to go down stairs and change," I said, miserable. I hate using those things. I mean, I don't even use make up. Now he makes me wear a wig and contacts? That is just ridiculous to let me, a daughter of Athena, to use things that belong to daughters of Aphrodite. I am so better than that!

"Sure, Annabeth."

"Thanks."

I took the brown wig and the blue contacts and went down to the bathroom. I gathered my hair in a ponytail and pushed it into the wig. Now, the real thing was the contacts. Why does it have to be so hard? I almost stabbed my eye with that. But eventually, I managed doing it. I looked in the mirror. I looked so different. Nobody would recognize me. The wig was in a bright shade of brown and it was smooth. The contacts were in deep shade of blue, like Thalia's eyes.

"Here we go…" I mumbled while I climbed upstairs.

The first one to see me was Piper. "Wow. Annabeth. You look so different!" Why, thank you, Mrs. Obvious.

I flashed a fake smile. I liked Piper, but I'm not in a mood.

"There's nobody on the shore. Good. I think we should hide the ship between those trees over there," Said Jason.

"Okay," Said Leo.

I tried to practice on my "Venus accent". "But that is, like, so obvious! What, did you think, like, we're going to put this in somewhere, like, totally visableee?" I put my hand on my waist.

They laughed out loud. I bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

"Okay," Piper said, trying to catch her breath. "That is so Drew."

"Did someone, like, ask you?"

She laughed harder.

"Take your bags, guys. There we go," Jason said.

We all climbed to the ladder, and then started to push the ship towards the trees. Man, it was heavy.

A dark figure started running towards us. He called Jason's name, over and over again. It was a girl, with black hair and piercing eyes. She hugged him.

He hesitated. I signaled him to hug her back. She is probably someone he knows. He hugged her. Then I saw something in his eyes.

"Reyna!" He hugged her harder.

"Oh, my gods, Jason, where have you been?"

"I was… I found three demigods."

"I don't know what he's talking about," I said. "I don't even know, like, what demigod is."

She stared at me. "Yeah, I can see who your mother is right now. Your name is…?"

What's my name? Uhh… "My name is Zoey Bloom." Then I guess they can **see **who your godly parent is. Great! It's going really good. Despite the fact that I am not!

"You two are?"

"My name is Piper, and this is Leo," Said Piper.

"Okay. Come with us, we'll take you to Lupa."

Everything seemed like Camp Half – Blood, only that the cabins looked different because they were Roman, and they wore purple shirts. I scanned the area, looking for Percy. I didn't see him. We walked to the Big House. When we got there, Reyna introduced us to a gray wolf. Of course! Di immortales, I should've known.

"Hello, I'm Lupa."

Remember, Annabeth. Venus daughter. "Ahh! You're talking!"

"Well, of course I am. I can see that Reyna already recognized your parent, so Reyna, please lead Zoey to the Venus cabin."

Reyna sighed. "Fine," She grabbed me in the arm. "Come on, new girl."

New girl? I'll show her what new girl is! Who in Hades she thinks she is? I'm going to kick her little Roman butt! I shook her hand off of me. "Let go of me!"

She looked at me, surprised with my strength. "Would you come already?"

Annabeth, just relax. You know you're better than her. I just kept walking. "So where is the cabin, anyway?"

We walked in silence. I was still looking around, searching for Percy. Well, this is it. The Venus cabin is probably the pink one.

Reyna opened the door. "Enjoy," She said with disgust.

The cabin was fool with Venus daughters and sons. I found one empty bed with pink perfumed sheets, and put my bag on it. There was a muscled boy, about 5'10, with jet black hair who stood with his back to me just a few beds from mine… My heart stopped and I almost dashed on him. But then I saw he was standing with a blond girl, and… and kissing her. I felt like dying. I felt like I wanted to take a sword and kill myself. It was like I was dying, slowly, and painfully. He turned around, smiling, walking towards the door, with those sea green eyes I loved so much, who now weren't looking at me. Not mine.


End file.
